Padme Amidala
Padme Amidala is from the Planet of Naboo and she worked for Queen Amidala as he main Helper Girl. Her and the Rebels with 2 Jedi ran away from Naboo and landed on the Planet of Tatooine. She went to Mos Esiley with Jedi Master Qui-Gonn Jinn, Droid R2-D2 and Gungun Jar Jar Binks. She went into a Bar and met Anakin Skywalker who thought she was an Angel. Later on Anakin invited them to his House and Days Later Padme saw Anakin Racing and Cheered him on and when he Won she was pleased. Then her, R2, Jar Jar, Qui-Gonn and Anakin left the Planet until Darth Maul who attacked them. They eventually escaped and headed back to the Trade Federation Planet of Naboo with Vicroy Nute Gunray and Rune Hakoo in the Citidel. Padme helped the Rebels Destroy Battle Droids. She thought her and the Rebels captured Nute Gunray and Rune Hakoo but they Escaped. 10 Years Later Padme was a Senator for Naboo in the Royal Senate. She was taken to her Homeworld of Naboo by Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker who Protected her. She had a great time with him in the Fields having a Picnic. But then her and Anakin went back to Tatooine to see if Anakin could see his Mother. But Watto the Junk Dealer sold her to a Man who Married Her. Anakin went to the Home but she was taken by the Sand People one Night. Anakin went out to find her and Padme stayed with Owen Lars and the Rest of them. Then when Obi-Wan was in trouble she went to the Separatist Planet of Naboo with Anakin to Rescue him. But in the Droid Factory moments after Battling Geonosians she was Captured along with Anakin. Before Entering Separatist Leader the Archduke of Geonosis Poggle the Lesser in his Battle Arena her and Anakin had their First Proper Kiss and she told him she Loved him. Then when all 3 of them were Tied Up She Escaped but was Clawed by one of the 3 Beasts. Later on the Jedi Rescued them and Padme along with Anakin shot down any Droidekas, Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids and Geonosians they Saw. Then the Clones came and they both got onto a Republic Gunship as this was The Battle of Geonosis the Begining of the Clone Wars. She fell out of it with a Clone Trooper after it was hit and she went to get help. When she found out wher Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were she saw Count Dooku leaving and Shot at his Solar Sailor but he Escaped. Then She Married Anakin on Naboo with R2-D2 and C-3PO at the Private Wedding. Years later she saw Anakin after Battling the Separatists in the Battle of Corucant Padme kissed Anakin as she thought he Died, as she was Pregnant with 2 Children. Then she heard from Anakin that the Jedi were fighting against the Republic but it was the Sith with Anakin now called Darth Vader. After Anakin now Vader had Killed the Battle Droids, Geonosians, Nemodians, Assisstants and The Separatist Council. Padme followed where Anakin was on the Separatist Planet of Mustafar and Anakin thought she had Betrayed him so he Strangled her and then Let Go. Padme Hours Later gave Birth to Luke and Leia Skywalker and then she Died.